Domino High
by Emmi Fireworkz
Summary: High school never ends! The whole gang's in high school, and that can only mean mayhem! AU
1. Food Fight For the New Girl

**Okay, my second Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds fanfic. Let's see if I can do better this time. They're all in high school, trying to get through sophomore year (except Leo and Luna who are ninth graders). This was pretty much inspired by the quote from Angela about high school, but it's not in the same universe as the show. How're we doing so far? And did you know, lazar is an actual word? It's defined as: a poor and diseased person. Hah!**

Yusei cringed as a high-pitched annoying voice reached his ears. "Guess what!" Angela squealed.

Yusei didn't even bother responding to the pretty blond girl, knowing she would simply tell him.

"A new girl's coming, like, today, and she's going to be in _our dorm_! With me and Aki and Misty, I mean!"

"Yeah, and I'm showing her around." Akiza said as she walked out of her classroom – at the high pitched tones Angela was using, it was doubtful people on Mars hadn't heard her, let alone her magenta-haired best friend.

As usual when Akiza arrived, Yusei felt his heart skip a beat. He had gotten used to it over the past few years, and now, though ignorant to its meaning, had learned to pay it _almost _no attention. Instead, he focused on a pair of arguing boys, one much taller than the other, one blond haired, and the other orange-headed.

"I can't _believe_ you didn't study for the science test!"

"It's just a test, Crow, so what? We're three days into the school year and you're already raining on my parade!"

Kalin walked up behind them. "What _I_ can't believe is that we have a test three days after break."

"You'll never guess what I just heard!" Angela, ever desperate to be the center of attention, had jumped in front of Jack.

"We're getting a new girl and Aki gets to walk her around the school. We could hear you at the other end of the hall." Jack said without smiling. Angela's own smile melted.

A red haired man, old enough to be any of their fathers, walked out of his classroom. "Stop gossiping outside my classroom and go to lunch!"

Angela, Yusei and Akiza walked ahead while Crow, Jack and Kalin stayed behind to put their backpacks away.

"Idiot." Jack said, looking back at _Mr. Divine_.

"Mr. Full-of-Himself." Kalin added, looking sideways at Jack.

"Remind you of anyone, Jack?" Crow tacked on, staring in another direction.

"No, not really. Why?" Jack followed Crow's gaze onto a girl with bright blue hair in a business-like outfit. "Why are you looking at Mina?"

"Her hair is pretty-" Crow suddenly realized who he was talking to and corrected himself. "Pretty interesting."

"What's wrong with blue hair?"

"Nothing!" Crow quickly answered, placating Kalin. "It's just the shade."

Kalin shook his head. Even if Crow wouldn't tell Jack about Mina, that didn't mean Kalin was oblivious.

"I'm going to sign up for initiating the new girl." Jack said, leaning against his locker as a group of girls walked by him, giggling and staring. A tall black-haired girl followed the crowd, detaching herself and walking over to her friends.

She looked serenely at the gaggle of girls. "Boys. What a waste of time."

"Excuse me?" Crow yelped. Misty laughed and pushed him into the lockers.

"You barely count as a human being, let alone a boy."

Kalin and Jack snickered quietly, while Kalin ignored the slight ache in the corner of his stomach, putting it down to hunger. Lunch was, after all, next. But did she really think boys were a waste of time?

Misty shrugged, walking around the wall of lockers to the other side and stuffing her books haphazardly into the top part. She knocked several times on the back of the locker.

_Dot-dot-dot-dot dot dash-dot-dash-dash dash dot-dot-dot-dot dot dash-dot-dash. _

Hey there in Morse Code.

Since their lockers were back-to-back, Kalin tapped back _dot-dash-dash dot-dot-dot-dot dot-dash dash dot-dot-dash-dash-dot-dot_, or _What?_

_Never mind, _came the response.

Misty walked back around. "Come on, let's go." Kalin followed her silently towards the lunchroom, vaguely hearing Jack and Crow argue about something new in the distance. It sounded like Jack was curious about Crow and Mina.

As they walked up to their usual table, a boy with a bright blue ponytail and a loaded lunch tray bounced up to them.

His sister followed him. "Leo, you gotta put some of that back or you'll spill it all."

"No I wo-wo-whoa!" Leo tripped on his untied shoelace, his tray falling all over him.

Jack rolled his eyes. Leo was such an idiot. Turning to the table, he froze as he saw a dark-haired girl he had never seen before sitting at their table. Yusei, Aki and Angela were standing there, presumably having just arrived. They looked as though they were wondering how to tell her she was sitting in their spot.

The girl looked around suddenly, and seeing the group of nine looking back, stopped dead. "Uh… h-hi." She stuttered. "I'm… Carly?" Her voice was barely a whisper, and it rose, making the end of her sentence seem like a question.

"You must be very stupid if you're not sure of your own name." Jack commented, looking at her coldly.

She squeaked. Angela laughed.

"Don't mind Jack," Yusei said. "That's his way with everyone." He sat down next to Carly, holding out his hand. "Yusei Fudo."

"C-carly Carmine."

"What kind of a name is Carmine?" Angela demanded.

"A pretty kind of name." Akiza said, sending her friend a look that said _She's new, lay off_. "It means red, doesn't it?"

"Yes."

Suddenly there was a loud outburst of shouts from two voices behind them, and Akiza whirled around. "WHAT IS ALL THE YELLING ABOUT?!"

Jack pointed at Crow, starting to shout, "He won't tell me what the big deal is about MMMFFFF!" Crow had jumped up to reach the hood of Jack's white hoodie, grabbed it, yanked it over Jack's face and stuffed it into his mouth right before he could yell Mina to the entire lunchroom.

"I know what the big deal is." Kalin said, looking amusedly at the bickering pair.

Jack managed to pull the hoodie out of his mouth and back over his head, sputtering, "I'll get you for that!" He looked at Kalin. "So, what is it?"

"You want to know?" Kalin smirked.

Jack glared at Kalin. "Yes."

"Are you _sure _you want to know?"

Jack's violet eyes narrowed, his mouth distorting into a scowl. "_Yes._"

"Are you positive?"

"YES!"

"All right, I'll tell you." Crow looked horrified. "If Crow says it's all right." Kalin continued.

Jack gaped at him, irate. Crow nearly cheered.

Akiza plopped down next to Yusei. "So, Carly, can I see your schedule?" Carly silently handed the sheet of paper over, and Akiza surveyed it. "You're in all my classes, and most of everyone else's."

"Even him?" Carly pointed at Jack with an expression on her face that was a mixture of terror and worship.

"Yeah, even him. You might want to get over your original crush – Jack Atlas doesn't date, and trust me, you're too good for him." Crow snickered at Akiza's words, and Jack's outraged expression grew to one of murderous intent.

Carly quickly wiped the worshipful look off her face as the others took their places.

Leo started to shovel Luna's food into his mouth as fast as possible while Jack regarded him disdainfully. Crow was occupied with staring across the lunchroom at Mina.

"Leo, what are you doing?" Luna asked.

"Seeing how far I can bend back a plastic spoon." Leo had almost finished Luna's lunch, and so had moved on to a new activity.

"One that's loaded with mashed potatoes?"

Carly looked over across the table to see Leo facing Luna, trying to do exactly what he said he was doing. _This can't end well._

Just as Carly thought that, the spoon snapped, flew through the air and across the table, and hit Jack somewhere between the eye and the ear. Jack turned with a menacing look on his face, and Carly and Leo gulped simultaneously. Akiza laughed and started to clap from her seat. Jack shot her a dirty look, and sprayed soda at Leo and Akiza at the same time.

He got Akiza full in the face, but Leo was a little luckier. He ducked under the table and the spray from Jack's Sprite hit the daydreaming Crow directly between the eyes.

Crow was abruptly yanked from dreamland and started to harmonize with Akiza in a chorus of profanity, the duo beginning to chuck everything remotely within reach at Jack. Most of which was food. Jack jumped out of the way, and suddenly Yusei, Kalin, Carly and Misty were splattered head to toe in various mysterious substances.

"Oh, that IS IT!" Misty shouted, earning attention clear across the lunchroom. Carly froze, taking in the expressions of the teens sitting around them. Every single one of them had the same mischievous smile as Leo, and suddenly Carly was nervous.

Then the air around her exploded with food.

Carly was blinded – apparently a lot of people had mashed potatoes, and Carly's glasses did, after all, look a lot like bulls-eyes. But it was better than getting them actually in her eyes.

Misty and Aki looked at each other and nodded deviously, some form of telepathy passing between them before the two friends rose and headed to the dessert bar.

"Can we have some of those?" Akiza asked sweetly, pointing towards the table.

Martha the lunch lady looked down where she was pointing and gave her an apprehensive look. "I'm not sure…"

"Please?" Misty asked, an angelic look coming over her face.

"Well… how many?"

"Thank you!" Without answering, Misty and Aki scooped up all of them, racing over to Jack.

Jack took one look at them and backed away. "What's the matter? Is the great Jack Atlas scared?"

"I swear, if you throw that at me you will not live to see another day."

Akiza grinned. "I'll take the risk." She picked one up in her hand, and Jack stared at it, facing down a pie in the face.

Just as Akiza launched the creamy offensive, Leo leaped into the air with a newfound superhuman agility, and buried his face in the pie, gobbling it down.

"HEY!" Misty yelled, taking her stack of pies over to Leo and dumping them on his head. "Those aren't for you!"

Leo took advantage of this to consume every last one of Misty's pies. Misty swore. "You little -!" She started to shriek words that can't even be censored to fit in this story.

"_Jack!_" Akiza shouted, chucking another pie. Jack ducked easily and the sweet projectile splattered Yusei in the face.

Crow started laughing. "Not very smart of you, smashing your boyfriend in the face with pie!"

"Shut up or you'll be the one smashed with dessert!"

Crow stopped laughing abruptly, then hiccupped as Akiza threw a pie at him anyway. She now had only one left.

"I promise you, Jack, you're not dodging this!" Akiza threw her last pie at him furiously, and it splattered onto his hoodie ferociously, spreading cream everywhere.

Jack smirked. "I do hope you weren't trying to hit me in the face." Jack would have been too tall to hit in the face anyway, as Akiza only came up to his shoulder and aiming higher would have been an extremely hard target to hit. As it was Jack's hoodie was covered in cream pie, and Jack looked rather irritated.

"CUT IT OUT!" A piercing yell came from the front of the cafeteria. Martha.

Akiza gulped. "Uh-oh."

Martha stalked up to their table. "Yeah, uh-oh. Your table started this, didn't they?" Yusei nodded. Martha gave them a once-over, shaking her head when she looked at Carly, Yusei and Luna, tilting her head at Leo, Kalin, Misty, and Akiza, and nodding at Crow, and grabbing Jack by the ear. "You're coming with me, you trouble-maker."

"But I didn't do anything, you wacky-"

"Don't talk back! Bad enough that you started the food fight, but now you're trying to get out of it by denying everything and probably pinning it on one of your friends! Don't you feel ashamed of yourself?"

"No, because I didn't-"

Martha slapped him, dragging him out of the cafeteria by his ear. "Detention, most probably! You're going to Principal Goodwin's office, you hooligan!"

"Aren't you going to go after him?" Carly asked Leo, watching Martha drag Jack out of sight.

"Nah." Crow said, back to gazing dreamily at Mina. "He's taking one for the team."

"The team?" Carly asked, perplexed.

"Team Satisfaction." Kalin replied. "Our club."

"I'm an unofficial member!" Leo yelled happily.

"Why aren't you official?" Carly asked curiously.

"Cause you gotta be in tenth grade to be a member, and I'm still in ninth!" Leo said.

"And it's boys-only." Akiza said, answering Carly's unasked question. "So we can't join. Personally, I think it's a conspiracy, but there you go."

"What's the girls club?"

"Don't have one." Misty said, watching the bubbles in what was left of her Diet Coke rise and pop. "I voted to start up Team Psychedelic, but it was two to one not to. Basically, we couldn't come up with a name, so we didn't start one."

"I like Team Psychedelic." Carly said, tilting her head to the side. "What's wrong with that name?"

"I didn't want to be in a club, and Angela couldn't be bothered to remember 'Team Psychedelic'. So it got voted down." Akiza said. "I'm starting to reconsider, but still…"

"Did you ask Luna?" Carly said.

"Nah. Why would we?" Misty said, still staring at her now bubble-less Diet Coke.

"Well, because Luna would be an unofficial member, so she should have a say, shouldn't she?" Carly said sensibly.

"I like Team Psychedelic too," Luna said quietly.

Misty sat up so fast everyone at the table could hear a _crack_ from her spine. "Three to two. Team Psychedelic."

Angela filed her nails. "You do know what that means, right?"

"What?"

"Basically," Akiza said, "It means Team Rainbow."

Misty choked and spat flat Diet Coke all around the table. "I voted to name our team _what?_"

Kalin and Crow cracked up laughing. Yusei gave an amused smile.

"Oh, shut up you two." Misty said, glaring at the laughing duo. "Whatever, it still sounds cool. Team Psychedelic it is."

Akiza shrugged. "I guess I'm in."

"Thanks, Aki!" Luna said.

"Wait, I thought your name was Akiza." Carly said, knitting her eyebrows together in a confused expression.

"Well, it is." Akiza said. "But it's too much of a mouthful for people without a lot of brain cells, like Crow and Jack, so now my nickname is Aki."

Carly nodded.

A short man with spiky purple hair in a style not dissimilar to Yusei's walked up to their table wearing a lemon-sucking grimace. "You!" He barked. His voice was squeaky, so he sounded more like a dolphin than anything else, and Crow couldn't hold back a snicker.

Carly stood up with a terrified expression on her face. "Y-yes, sir?"

"You need to come with me to Principal Goodwin's office immediately!"

"Y-yes, of course sir." Carly sent a glance to her friends. _Is this because of the food fight?_

Crow smirked. They were about to leave. This was a fabulous opportunity to use the plan he and Kalin had been putting together for three days, ever since they got back from break. He shot Kalin a glance just as the man started to lead Carly away.

"Vice Principal Lazar?" He simpered. "I just love your make-up. You've changed brands since last year, haven't you?"

"I don't wear make-up!" The man – Vice Principal Lazar – squeaked, looking furious. Everyone at the table chuckled, and Kalin plastered on a worried expression.

"Um, Vice Principal Lazar, I think your blush smeared!"

Lazar's face turned a shade of violet to match his hair. He returned his focus to Carly. "Come with me to Principal Goodwin's office immediately!"

"Why?" Crow had picked the perfect moment to land his taunt. Carly's nervousness had vanished as she saw the diminutive man get so upset. She had even giggled while Kalin delivered his line. Suddenly she remembered something that just might save Crow and Kalin from being sent to the principal's office with her. "Sir?" She added.

Lazar calmed down. At least, the puce shade of his face turned a couple shades lighter. "At least one of you shows the proper respect. You, Miss Carmine, are coming with me to Principal Goodwin's office to help us with a few problems that have arisen with your paperwork."

Carly let out a sigh that sounded like a balloon that hadn't been tied flying around a room wildly.

Misty and Akiza looked at each other suddenly, and used their "telepathy" again. "We'll come with you!" They decided to take a leaf out of Carly's book. "Sir." They chorused.

"Why?" Lazar asked suspiciously.

"So we can sign up for initiating Carly, of course." Misty beamed, pulling out her angelic face once again.

Lazar scowled. "Fine, come along."

The three girls followed him out of the lunchroom, one nervously, two confidently.


	2. The Winner of Notepassing

**Okay, I know this is late. As in, super-duper-uber late. And I know. I've had people on my trail to finish it (namely, everyoneisMISunderstood and Akiza Fudo - go search them). So, this chapter is dedicated to those two great people that I just named, because without them you wouldn't even be reading this. Enjoy it, and go send them a PM to thank them or something. Hope this is amusing - and BTW, I can't write Faithshipping. I just can't. Never really got it into my bones. So, I'll do my best, but if my ships are a fiasco on wheels don't blame me. I warned you. Now read away!**

As Carly stumbled down the hall behind Aki, Misty and Lazar, she wondered about this school. There were some nice people (Akiza, Misty, Yusei) and some… er… how to describe it… people like Jack and Angela.

Vice Principal Lazar knocked on a glass-and-wood door that was halfway down the hall from the lunchroom. "I have Carly Carmine and two of her friends." He announced self-importantly before opening the door without an answer.

The secretary barely looked up from her computer, just typed in the record of their visit. In the chair next to her desk, they saw Jack slouching as though he owned the world.

_In his mind, he probably does, _Carly thought. _He looks so relaxed about going to the principal's office; it's like he doesn't know where he is and doesn't care._

"You come in here, Miss Carmine," Lazar said boredly, motioning to his office. It was obvious he didn't care for his job one bit, and who would? Carly wondered. He probably had to deal with Jack's attitude and Crow's pranks on a weekly basis, if not daily. Carly felt sorry for him.

That was, she felt sorry for him until he started yelling at the secretary for not having organized the files. Lazar couldn't find Carly's folder. Akiza and Misty bent down to sign their names on the initiation sheet and then sat down by the door next to Jack.

"Where is Carly Carmine's folder?" Lazar shouted finally.

"Oh, you wanted her transfer papers?" The secretary said, unimpressed. "Here they are." She picked up a manila folder clearly labeled CARLY CARMINE in block letters from on top of the desk.

"Well, it's about time!" Lazar said.

Carly's opinion of him dropped even lower. She looked over at her friends and to her surprise, Jack was the one that sent her a glance, one that clearly said, _Puffed-up old windbag, isn't he?_

She giggled.

Lazar beckoned to her. "In here, Miss Carmine." He motioned to a door next to one labeled Principal Goodwin. This one was labeled Vice Principal Lazar.

Carly followed him nervously into his office, where it turned out that no one had filled out her medications or allergies, or who to contact in case of emergency. Truth be told, Carly wasn't that surprised. It wasn't that her family didn't care; it was that forgetfulness seemed to be genetic. No one in her family could remember important things.

After forty-five minutes of filling out contacts and medications and allergies, Carly exited the office to find Akiza and Misty still outside waiting for her. "Hey." Misty raised one hand in greeting. "Good to see you."

Carly looked around. "Did Jack leave?"

"Nope," said Akiza. "He went into Goodwin's office about three minutes after you went. They talked for a bit and we haven't heard anything since."

"Oh…" said Carly, walking over and opening the door.

Jack was sitting across from Goodwin, perfectly calm, having a staring contest with the principal.

"Uh… If you're not doing anything, Jack, maybe we should go back to class."

Jack and Goodwin looked at each other then slowly turned their heads simultaneously towards Carly. She swallowed. "Right… well… that was creepy. Come on, Jack." She grabbed his hand and, surprisingly, with minimal effort pulled him out the door.

"He lost." Jack said.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Right…"

"Come on, we've all got Physics with Crow. Skipped Gym, though – we said we had to walk Carly back." Akiza briefed Carly quickly on what was going on next.

Jack smirked. "And the secretary bought that? Why didn't she just say Misty could go to gym and Aki could stay with Carly? Or I could walk Carly back?"

Carly gulped, blushing after Jack said this, and Misty shot her a reminding glance: _ Remember what Aki said, Jack Atlas doesn't date._

_Right, _Carly thought back.

Misty strode up to Akiza and clapped her on the back. "Well, how 'bout that! Carly's learned telepathy on the same frequency as us!"

Jack groaned. "Great. More comments I won't understand."

"Jack, have you ever understood anything in your life?" Misty said condescendingly.

"Misty, remind me why we let you hang around with us?"

"Kalin," Akiza told him.

"Right…" Jack said.

Misty looked at them. "What about Kalin?"

Aki looked at her, shaking her head. "It's nothing. We gotta get to Physics, come on." Carly nodded worriedly in agreement, and Jack picked up the pace a tiny bit.

"Hurry up," Misty said from fifteen feet ahead of him.

"No."

Misty shrugged. "Watch you get chewed out by Mr. Divine."

Jack nodded back. "Thanks, I will."

Carly hurried, even if Jack wouldn't, and ran up the stairs to the second floor. Worriedly she tapped on the door, and saw the teacher stop talking and turn with an irritated look on his face.

He beckoned, and all four of them walked in the door, some more reluctantly than others. "Give me a good reason for being late."

Misty stepped forward, tilting her head back confidently. "Akiza and I were taking Carly to the office because a problem had come up with her paperwork, and we wanted to sign up for initiation." The look on her face clearly said, _Jack, I'm not talking for you._

Jack shrugged, stepping up next to Misty with a slouch. The expression on his face clearly conveyed his displeasure at being in class. Still, though, the scowl was very handsome. "I had to go to the principal's office." Quite a few girls sighed, including, Carly noted, a blue-haired girl in a formal outfit. Crow looked extremely annoyed at this.

_I wonder what it would be like to have girls fawning over you all the time, _Carly thought. _I almost feel bad for Jack, but he soaks up the attention so happily. I wish I could be like that._ Then she flinched, catching herself. _Well, not have tons of fangirls, but be so confident in the spotlight._

Mr. Divine spoke, but Carly didn't notice. "Please take your seats." Akiza, Misty and Jack shrugged, taking their respective seats next to Kalin, Yusei and Crow. Mr. Divine looked hard at Carly. "_Please take your seat, Miss Carmine._"

Yusei went into crisis-avert mode. Carly was obviously daydreaming. "Since she's new Carly doesn't have a seat, sir."

Crow stood up. "Yeah! You can't yell at her for not knowing where to go."

"Fine," Mr. Divine sighed. "Carly, sit next to Trudge." Carly didn't respond. "Trudge, please raise your hand."

A hand came up from the middle of the third row of desks. Carly didn't respond.

The physics teacher tapped Carly's shoulder twice, hard. "Miss Carmine, please take your seat." He repeated rather forcefully, quite a bit more loudly then before. Crow and Yusei sighed. So much for trying to help their friend.

Carly snapped to attention, blushing as some loud snickers emerged from the back of the classroom, where a lot of Jack's fangirls seemed to sit.

"U-um… where's my seat?"

Even Jack couldn't hold back a small snicker, his eyes fixated on the drama at the front of the room.

"By the boy with his hand raised." Mr. Divine said tightly, clearly losing patience.

Carly blushed deeper, scurrying to her seat and wishing she could melt into the floor. "S-sorry."

Mr. Divine took a breath. "Now, as I was saying before your classmates interrupted me, we will be studying Newton's three laws of motion. Now, the first law is…"

Crow stopped paying attention, instead tearing out a piece of notebook paper from his three-ring binder. On it he scribbled, _Nice job up in front of the class,_ and tossed it to Jack.

He wasn't disappointed in his hope for a return note._ He was, however, disappointed by its contents. Whatever._

_So, what do you think of the new girl?_

_She's okay. Bit of a wimp. _Jack replied.

_I think she's sort of cute,_ Crow wrote, tossing the paper to Jack with a mischievous smile on his face, hoping for some sort of reaction. He wasn't disappointed.

Jack flicked his eyes downwards to the paper, then tore it in two, not bothering to respond. Crow wrote another note.

_What's the matter?_

Jack raised his eyebrows testingly. Crow could see why the girls called him King. At times, Jack could look downright regal. A bit of movement – Jack's twitching hand – caught Crow's eye, and he saw Jack writing a reply.

_It's just a girl. Waste of time, really._

_Then why'd you tear the paper up?_

_Because it didn't even merit response._

Crow watched Jack's face carefully as he wrote, _Really?_

Jack twitched. _Yes, really._

_Your face is saying something totally different._

_Shut up! What do you care anyway? It's you who thinks she's cute, not me._

_First, we're writing, not talking. Telling me to shut up doesn't do anything. Second, I want your opinion. Third, you're right. _No he wasn't.

Crow folded the paper up carefully and with a perfect backhand sent it spinning onto Jack's desk.

Unfortunately, his fanciness didn't go unnoticed. "Mr. Hogan, Mr. Atlas, I believe I've told you my policy on notes."

Jack sucked in a breath. Right. The policy. Best bet now was to do what Jack Atlas did best: play it cool. "Sure, you told us. We just never got around to caring."

Mr. Divine rolled his eyes. "Bring it here, Mr. Atlas. For our new student, Miss Carmine, my policy of notes is that they are not to be tolerated. Any that are found will be read in front of the class." He took a breath, opening his mouth to read off the tiny piece of paper.

Crow swallowed. Great, now his little lie about Carly was going to be told to the entire class and-

The bell rang. Kalin and Yusei stared. Crow had crammed everything, notebooks, binders, pencils, the works, into his backpack in under seven seconds.

"New record." Akiza said. "What was _in _that note? Jack?" She raised her eyebrows.

Jack was gone too.

Angela smirked. _I can smell a story. _"I have no idea what was in that note, but I'm going to find out. Gotta go – the newspaper needs me!" She waved flirtily with her back turned to the audience, heading for the door.

Carly looked like her own personal sun had just come out from behind a very large cloud. "This school has a newspaper?"

Kalin nodded proudly. "Yup. _Domino Falls_. Anything and everything that goes on around here – and Angela's in charge of the gossip column." He clapped Akiza on the back. "Aki? Movie night tonight okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Akiza replied. "Girls' choice."

"What?" Kalin demanded. "No way! I called it, so-"

"Dibs." Aki interrupted. Seeing Kalin open his mouth, she beat him to the punch. "Double dibs."

Yusei chuckled. Cute.

Kalin smirked, opening his mouth once again, but before he could say anything, Misty cut in. "Double dog dibs on girls' choice night. Come on Carly." She hooked her arm around Carly's and walked off, leaving Carly and Kalin completely confused.

"How does she do that?" Kalin wondered.

Akiza shrugged, pulling her backpack on her back and picking up a shoulder bag with the word MISTY emblazoned on the side. "Female telepathy. You wouldn't get it. Agh, she forgot her bag again. See ya."

Kalin shook his head. "Oh, I bet."

Out in the halls, Carly cocked her head. "What was all that about?"

"Movie night. Once a month we sneak into the others' dorms and watch a movie. We alternate genders in order to pick dorms and movies, so tonight the boys are coming over and we're watching whatever movie you want us to see."

"Me?" Carly said. "Why?"

"You're new. You've never picked a movie before." Misty told her. "Relish the pleasure while you can – it's not likely you'll get to see it again."


End file.
